Densetsu
'' “It'll be a long road, a dangerous one, but Konohagakure will never lose my loyalty. I'll do what I've been doing all along; protecting it. But this time, justice won't come from darkness, from extortion, from needless murder. It will come from courage, from honour, from necessity and from wisdom. It will come from a Torch.”'' —Densetsu after leaving Konohagakure Densetsu, or Densetsu Uchiha, is a shinobi of the Hidden Leaf. A talented prodigy since even early childhood, Densetsu's astounding visual prowess and natural power are well known throughout the shinobi world. Having fled Konoha on the night of the Uchiha Extermination, Densetsu proceeded to live as a masked vigilante, gaining fame and recognition before returning to Konoha years later as a hero. While blessed with immense power which was the stuff of dreams, Densetsu's main weapon and most feared trait was a powerful intellect which constantly and consistently gave him an edge over any opponent he faced. Appearance Densetsu was slightly dark and tall. He was of a thin, but well muscled body type; as a result of his regular exercise routines. He is described to be very good looking, with high cheekbones, a defined jawline plus sharp and chiseled features. He had dark brown eyes when his Sharingan were inactive, with minor tear tracks next to his eyes. He also wore glasses when not using the Sharingan, depositing his spectacles into a scroll when combat began. Before Part I, while he was in the ANBU, Densetsu had a mohawk hairstyle and wore an ANBU monkey mask. When not in ANBU wear, he wore a green flak jacket with a grey undershirt and dark trek pants, wearing his forehead protector on his right arm. He also carried a katana behind him. Densetsu also has been seen donning a long red coat. In Part I after fleeing Konoha, Densetsu displayed his allegiance to Konoha by continuing to wear the forehead protector now around his neck. He now just wore a cloak and grey undershirt most of the time with his utility belt and trek pants. His hairstyle had also changed, from the Mohawk to a normal medium and spiked appearance. He also sported gold rimmed soectackes when not in battle. He also began carrying scrolls on his belt, in which he stores most of his equipment, except for his katana which he still kept slung on his back. In Part II, Densetsu gets rid off his crazier spiked hair, growing a ponytail and keeping a neater appearance. He no longer dons a coat, wearing a short-sleeved grey and black outfit with his usual trek pants. His forehead protector is hidden behind his collar but still on his neck. Densetsu still carries his scrolls and katana, and now reverting to the normal spectacles he wore in his childhood. Personality When he was at Konohagakure, Densetsu came off as a laid back, happy go lucky individual. He enjoyed making friends and was pretty popular in the village. He was very close and protective of his teammates and was willing to lay down his own life for them. Densetsu enjoyed heading to the libraries and reading, or exercising in his free time. All through his childhood he lived hating his clan the Uchiha, for he viewed them to be selfish, arrogant and lusting for battle. As a result he distanced himself from them, living at a separate corner of Konohagakure, renting a room and going about his own business. After the Chunin Exams in which he witnessed the true dark horrors shinobi went through, he became more serious and morose. Eventually Densetsu dedicated his life to the protection of Konoha, to protect his friends and whatever he still called family. Throughout his ANBU years, darkness began to grip him and as he began to kill regularly, Densetsu felt he needed to quit the Black Ops very quickly before he fell too far beyond redemption. This never happened and after fleeing Konoha, Densetsu began to lighten up again, often resorting to non lethal means to take down criminals. He continued to lighten up again as he progressed as a vigilante, becoming a firm believer in the upholding of justice and the protection of innocence. Playfully vain and sarcastic, Densetsu still liked to have a good laugh off and on, even with his slightly more serious outlook towards life later on. Eventhough several of his techniques resulted in extremely violent outcomes, Densetsu was against violence as a whole and detested the bloodshed which he had become accustomed to. He was sensitive of his humanity in a whole, often keeping himself very morally upright after his ANBU years (which by his own admission had made him feel like light, good and humanity had left his soul forever). Densetsu was also a well known semi-pervert. His good looks frequently aided him in his exploits as he sweet talked numerous women. This behaviour of his was frequently pointed out on by the Third Hokage, who Densetsu was on good terms with. This trait continued after his flight from Konoha, with Densetsu describing it to be 'the best part about being away from home'. While Densetsu was very lazy and unmotivated on occasion, he was capable of hard work when the situation demanded it. Another notable trait of Densetsu's was his raw courage. He stood up to any opponent without any fear, prepared to end their evil if it meant losing his life in the process. The young Uchiha eventually realised that what he chased was justice in a whole, not just the safety of Konohagakure. Background As his parents and family had left Konoha ages ago after a fallout and fight with his clan, Densetsu was forcibly separated from his family. Escaping from some of the crazed members in his clan, he made his way to the Konoha Orphanage and resided there. Some time after his eighth birthday, Densetsu graduated from the ninja academy. Earning enough money after various shinobi missions, he rented a room in a house opposite the Hokage Monument. Densetsu harboured a grudge against certain members of the Uchiha for chasing his family away but never acted on his anger due to his initial peace loving nature. As public sentiment turned against the Uchiha, Densetsu still felt a certain pity for his clan, as his aunts and uncles and cousins were still part of it. Another part of him was happy they were being isolated, as nobody stepped in when his family were harassed by their own. Densetsu continued training in the forest, developing new techniques and sharpening his skills as the Chunin Exams approached. Chunin Exams On the day of the exams, he ran into Akuhei Iwao who had pushed over his landlord and threatened her. Losing his temper, Densetsu punched Iwao into a wall. Iwao retaliated by attempting to strangle Densetsu, whose speed enabled him to backhand Iwao and push him to the ground. As the two were separated by Jonin, Iwao vowed to kill him slowly in the Chunin Exams. When the exams started, Densetsu passed his exams with near flawless marks. After a trying round in the Forest of Death, Densetsu showcased his incredible ninjutsu prowess; taking on two teams of Kirigakure shinobi alone and defeating them with his Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique, Earth Release: Ensnaring Soil, Body Replacement Explosive Tagging and Clone Shuriken Combo. News emerged that 10 shinobi had been killed in the Forrest, all by Akuhei Iwao. After that round, came the one on one duels. In his first duel, by utilising the Fire Release: Blazing Explosive Kunai Maelstrom Densetsu established the record for quickest knockout in the history of the exams—— 10 minutes. The next few rounds proved Densetsu's huge skill, as he took down opponent after opponent with minimal strain; showcasing pure demonstrations of speed, intellect and ninjutsu prowess. On the other side, Iwao was also making short work of his opponents, killing two of his opponents in the process. Anticipation of a mouth watering duel between Densetsu and Iwao grew and eventually they were paired against each other in the final match. Iwao started aggressively, flinging Shuriken in rapid succession at Densetsu whose speed enabled him to avoid them directly assault Iwao. Iwao and Densetsu engaged in intense taijutsu as Densetsu's quick attacks enabled him to get past Iwao's more lumbering defence. Eventually Iwao the stronger of the two, threw Densetsu across the arena. Densetsu began working with ninjutsu, masterfully manipulating his fire techniques to push Iwao back. The latter began using water based ninjutsu to counter, falling into Densetsu's trap. With the area wet, Densetsu used a lightning technique to electrocute the area, zapping Iwao in the process. Iwao's savage injuries shockingly did not faze him, and he began his own salvo of earth techniques to launch heavy molten earth projectiles towards Densetsu. As the two battled it out, Densetsu preyed on Iwao's lack of speed; counter attacking with the help of his Sharingan and finally. launched a blindspot attack, strapping an explosive tag on Iwao's heel after distracting him with shadow clones. Failing to realise it was a fake tag, Iwao panicked and attempted to remove it. The error cost him, and Densetsu managed to trap him. While trying to escape from the earth tendrils, Iwao's pants and underpants were torn off, leaving him naked. Humiliated and out of options, Iwao cursed Densetsu again, promising to carve his Sharingan out. Densetsu ended the match with a thunderous knockout kick to Iwao's temple. Both were promoted to Chunin, but Iwao disappeared completely after leaving the hospital and nobody ever heard of him again. ANBU Years and Uchiha Clan Massacre After his performance in the Chunin Exam, the Hokage put in a direct recommendation for Densetsu's initiation into the ANBU Black Ops. On his first mission to investigate a disturbance at the border, Densetsu's squad was ambushed by a group of Iwagakure ninja. After a vicious battle, Densetsu accidentally plunged his kunai into the group's leader, killing him. As he watched the other Iwa nin get slaughtered, he felt insurmountable guilt and sorrow at his first kill. Eventually, the dark nature of ANBU became natural to him. Densetsu carried out his missions with cruel efficiency, training harder and becoming stronger. In an ambush, Densetsu's entire squad were captured except for him. Following from a distance, Densetsu watched from behind cover as his squad members were decapitated one by one. Awakening his Mangekyō Sharingan after witnessing his friends die, Densetsu attacked his enemies brutally, murdering them all. This would be Densetsu's final mission with a team, as he worked alone from then onwards. In his next few missions, Densetsu's skill would increase even further, to a point where he was given nicknames such as the Lightning Shinobi and the Spirit of the Mist. Gaining great skill with his Sharingan and it's variant the Mangekyō Sharingan, Densetsu became a great weapon in Konoha's arsenal; with great espionage skill and intellect aside from his ninjutsu prowess. However, the constant murder, lies and brutality took a toll on Densetsu; he screamed frequently in his sleep and began showing signs of aggravated stress. Unknowingly, Densetsu attracted the attention of Danzō, who wanted him to join Root—and also desired to obtain his eyes. One day, Densetsu was summoned to a meeting with Hiruzen, Danzō and the elders along with Itachi and Shisui Uchiha. The decision was made for Shisui to use a Genjutsu to prevent the Coup d'Etat, but Shisui was betrayed by Danzō (who stole Shisui's eye). After Shisui commits suicide, Itachi informs him that Danzō intended for the Uchiha to be immediately eliminated. Saddened by the death of Shisui whom he respected and Itachi's decision to shoulder the burden of murdering his entire clan, Densetsu decides to leave the village immediately as he was next on Danzo's list. While Itachi murdered the clan, Densetsu attempted to flee the village before he was stopped by Danzō and a few Root members. Pulling out his kunai, Densetsu dashed at them at top speed, cutting down the Root shinobi before they could react. Danzō however, dodged his attack and the two engaged in a fierce battle on the outskirts of Konoha. Using his superior speed against the old man, Densetsu outmanoeuvred Danzō initially using his water techniques to push the man back keep him away. While Danzō attempted to use his Wind chakra to attack Densetsu, who skilfully used his a very strong earth wall to reduce his attack's strength. Without wasting time, Densetsu appeared behind Danzō and set up his ultimate barrier around Danzō, trapping him. To neutralise Danzō and prevent him from escaping, Densetsu also cast Amenokoyane on the old man. Densetsu sped away through the border of Konoha before Danzō even awoke from the Genjutsu. Beginnings as a Vigilante Being one of the only survivors of the Uchiha clan, blacklisted by Danzō as a Missing-Nin, classified as a highly dangerous S-Rank criminal and virtually alone so far from home; Densetsu faced a tough and uncertain future. Harbouring a deep grudge towards Danzō for forcing him away from home, Densetsu began to revert to his old self, deciding to wait it out until the time was right to reappear. Densetsu decided to take a path to redemption to make up for the destructive years he spent in the ANBU. While he protected his village initially through dark, merciless and unnecessary methods, Densetsu decided to now defend it from any threat by virtues of justice and courage. Building a treehouse in the forest, Densetsu cut his hair short and changed his outfit, now calling himself the Human Torch. Under the guise of the Torch, Densetsu became known all through the Land of Fire: a mysterious individual who moved as quick as the wind, present whenever injustice showed itself. He initially took down various criminal rings that bullied and terrorised villages, but began hunting down bigger criminals as his age and powers increased. Abilities As a prodigious child and highly adept chakra user, Densetsu sharpened and used his talents to become a fearsome opponent and a skilled shinobi at a young age of 11. Being able to use high level ninjutsu at late childhood, his abilities were nothing short of exceptional. Relying on incredible speed, evasion and intellect while doing battle, his invitation to join the ANBU of Konoha was testament to his superior abilities. Densetsu mainly displayed great skill with ninjutsu and taijutsu, while he was adept with Genjutsu as well. His skill with blades and weapons were mainly self taught after being introduced to the weapons in the Academy. His duelling style was focused on unpredictability, pulling out unexpected types of attacks of differing magnitudes and strengths. He set a record in the Chunin Exams for the fastest knockout ever in the competition, and advanced to the finals with minimal difficulty. He would quickly be elected to the ranks of the ANBU, where he became known as its' most powerful member. Later on, his prowess would only increase after leaving Konoha. Singlehandedly, Densetsu killed four ANBU Root shinobi with only a pair of kunai, fought and almost defeated Danzo Shimura, destroyed an entire cult of Jashin worshippers, killed three Swordsmen of the Mist and took down various criminal rings. Further proof of his skill was his battle with Sasori and Deidara, two powerful Akatsuki members. Besides that he also managed to overcome viciously trained enemies like Akuhei Iwao, Tsubusa Hareroyo and others. He was also able to survive an encounter with Pain, who possessed the Rinnegan. Possessing abnormally high amounts of chakra reserves, Densetsu had been known to keep fighting for hours without end with minimal strain, and was even known to have fought for almost a day. His chakra was described as warm and bright, but very powerful. He was a master in manipulating, controlling and channelling his chakra. It was mentioned that Densetsu was one of the only human beings alive who could stand up to all the Kage and live to tell the tale, and several people even speculated he was prodigious enough to stand alongside Madara Uchiha and Itachi Uchiha in terms of power. Kekkei Genkai Sharingan As an Uchiha, Densetsu had access to the clan's signature Kekkei Genkai, the Sharingan. He awakened his Sharingan when he was 11 during his Chunin Exams, when he was put in a life threatening situation, immediately gaining two tomoe. He was a very skilled user of the Sharingan, even at a young age. Densetsu's already naturally honed reflexes were augmented greatly by the Sharingan, and he overcame his original weaknesses in Taijutsu by using his Sharingan to copy the Taijutsu techniques of others, tweaking them where necessary. His prowess with the Sharingan grew constantly, but Densetsu soon felt the effects of the Curse of Hatred. Due to the extreme pull to kill he experienced when utilizing the Sharingan, he chose to initially keep his usage of the dojutsu to a minimal capacity. However, as he grew older, Densetsu learnt to deal with these feelings and isolate them completely. He trained himself to focus on the beauty of life, embracing love instead of isolating it. With mastery over his own feelings, the Sharingan quickly turned into his most reliable asset. Eventually, he gained full mastery over it, able to coordinate his movements exceptionally even against users of the Gentle Fist style. His reaction time without the Sharingan was already abnormally high, but the augmentation the Sharingan provided him led to legendary feats of evasion and precision such as taking on two quick Taijutsu specialists simultaneously, or deflecting six kunai from different directions with only a pebble. Densetsu also began to copy and assimilate powerful techniques into his own large arsenal, granting him immense tactical manoeuvrability. This masterful usage of the Sharingan led to Densetsu being called "The Boy With Deadly Eyes." Mangekyō Sharingan Eventually Densetsu awakened his Mangekyō Sharingan when he partook in his third ANBU mission. After being betrayed by one of their teammates, Densetsu's entire ANBU squad were ambushed and slaughtered by ANBU from Kirigakure. The emotional pain Densetsu experienced watching his friends die enabled him to awaken the dojūtsu, and granted him new powers which he used to butcher the enemy ANBU. Densetsu quickly became very skilled with this variant of his Sharingan, quickly accessed and perfected his blue Sage Fire Susanoo. His Susanoo became known as the "Protector of the Human Torch" and was known to be Densetsu's trump card, and strongest technique. Only a shinobi of extreme prowess could force Densetsu to utilise the Susanoo. Taking the shape of a huge samurai, his Susanoo wielded two swords and possessed several powerful ninjutsu techniques. Densetsu also utilised the Amaterasu to great levels of proficiency. His potent skill with his eyes caused Danzō to enact contingency plans if Densetsu were ever to defect from Konohagakure going rogue, and also made the Root leader desire to have his eyes. However, after collecting more information on the advanced variant of the Sharingan, Densetsu became aware of its' risks and the potential blindness it could cause. Speed Blessed with natural speed, Densetsu based his attacks on blinding speed and grace. He relied on speedy punches and kicks to generate the momentum needed to land effective attacks (as he was anything but strong). Densetsu often strung together quick punches and kicks in rapid succession taking down large groups of enemies with relative ease. Alone however, his attack speed was occasionally useless against single taijutsu opponents. Coupled with a high situational awareness, the Body Flicker Technique became his common technique in fights, using it so much he could use it on a whim without hand seals or a second thought, literally becoming an instinct. Later on Densetsu's sped would evolve to a completely different level, gaining knowledge of and eventually mastering the Flying Thunder God Technique. With this technique, Densetsu was hard to hit, let alone catch. He initially started by using basic seals to teleport, by slapping his palms on a surface to plant the seal, but eventually he learned to apply the technique like the Fourth Hokage. Densetsu could cover great distances at amazing speeds rivalling shinobi like the Fourth Raikage and the Fourth Hokage. Densetsu was known to reach enemy ranged weapons such as kunai, grab them and reverse them towards the enemy. He could also thrust his own ranged weapons at his enemies in rapid succession. Densetsu relied on sheer blinding speed to enable him to launch different elemental attacks at opponents from several directions, appearing at different directions to launch another attack before the previous attack had even struck. This evasive speed made Densetsu notoriously hard to pin down, let alone hit. Intelligence Densetsu's defining and most renowned trait was his intelligence. While he was very strong opponent, fully capable of even holding his own against any Kage using ninjutsu alone, Densetsu was very aware that there would always be enemies stronger than he was, or situations where he would be at severe disadvantages. Therefore, Densetsu was very reliant on his mental capabilities especially in overcoming various overpowered opponents. Against powerful and even immortal enemies, Densetsu's intelligence constantly prevailed, keeping him alive and enabling him to overcome the most impossible odds. With a genius level IQ rating of 150, he excelled in logic and strategy, often preferring to stay back and study his opponents before engaging them, to gain knowledge of their tactics. He also tended to use weaker long ranged moves to test his opponents from a distance lulling them into false complacency before unleashing a barrage of cunning tactics and powerful techniques. Densetsu was also a very quick-witted individual, able to adjust his strategies and fighting styles to suit the needs of a battle. In numerous occasions, he had own battles simply by using only the most basic and essential techniques employed by a ninja, which only prevailed due to superior tactics and his unique strategies. Further proof of his intelligence was the fact that he passed the first stage of his Chūnin Exams without cheating. Densetsu also had the ability to see to the very heart of a matter, being able to grasp the gravity of a situation with remarkable understanding and clarity. These traits would see him get elected as the Head Diplomat of Konohagakure later on, as well as part of the Seventh Hokage's advisory team. He was also very skilled at defusing tense moments verbally. Using all his wit and charm to prevent friction, Densetsu was a shrewd and intelligent negotiator. He also never relied on the probability of success, with at least three back up plans to any huge action he took. Ninjutsu From the start, Densetsu's strongest field ability was ninjutsu. Since he lacked the natural strength that most brawlers possessed, Densetsu made up for this weakness by applying cunning and lethal ninjutsu techniques, relying on trickery and wit to outsmart his commonly stronger foes. He created several lethal techniques, like Fire Release: Blazing Explosive Kunai Maelstrom, Lightning Release: Electric Minefield and his strongest technique, the Wind Release: Susanoo Vacuum. The sheer number of jutsu he learnt sufficed for virtually every occasion, copied and perfected by his Sharingan. This large selection of abilities coupled with an astute tactical nous made Densetsu a very adaptable individual. Densetsu could also have his clones perform ninjutsu on his behalf using this skill to lead enemies into concentrating their attacks at his clone, while he studied them from a distance; or while he laid a trap at a location of his choice, leading his opponent there later on. Densetsu also possessed a unique Dōjutsu ability, the Konohanasakuyahime, which enabled him to become intangible for a few seconds. Densetsu was very lethal with this technique, as it enabled him to avoid any technique which could cause certain death. With frequent practice, Densetsu managed to find a way to trigger the technique while openly fighting; using it as backup in case an enemy unleashed an attack too powerful to dodge. This last minute escape technique made Densetsu virtually invincible, as it negated any attack an enemy threw; no matter how powerful. Elemental Transformation Achieving a feat thought virtually impossible in the ninja world, Densetsu wielded mastery over all five basic elemental natures; along with abilities to wield the Yin and Yang release. As such, his ninjutsu were comprised of various elements. Densetsu mainly specialised in Fire, Water and Earth based ninjutsu, using them very frequently as he preferred to keep his chakra taxing Wind and Lightning style techniques as finishing moves. Being his affinity, Fire techniques were Densetsu's preferred and usually strongest form of attack. He could shoot out flames that covered a large surface area, reducing enemies and even large groups of enemies to ashes; utilise massive amounts of fire and shoot them like a huge flamethrower at his enemies and so on. Besides that, he used his clan's signature technique the Fireball Technique very frequently and was masterful in its' usage. He also was capable of generating Water in arid conditions, using powerful jutsu to create large volumes of water in the shape of a dragon to hit enemies, unleash a powerful torrent of water with a cutting edge sharp enough to slice off limbs, smash earth and cut down Wood Release Techniques and even use the Water Clone Technique. These water based techniques were also utilised to make way for his lightning technique which was strengthened massively by the presence of water. Using Lightning chakra, he was able to summon huge electric pillars to immobilise large enemies and mow down enemies with a large and high powered lightning ninjutsu. Densetsu also utilised Earth based techniques to defend from attacks and bind enemies with strengthened soil. He also occasionally used bullets sculpted by wind to pierce enemy defences and draw them away from strategic spots as it was a randomised attack which was spread over a large area. Clone Techniques Due to his nature of never underestimating opponents, Densetsu always attacked his opponents with clones, specifically to gain insight on his opponents' strengths and weaknesses. His usage of clones was very skilful, utilising minor distractions to create a clone while the original hid underground with an Earth Release technique. Densetsu mainly utilised the Shadow Clone Technique, dodging enemy attacks and reading their moves, or leading them into traps. Due to his huge chakra reserves, he also used the Multiple Shadow Clone Technique and Shadow Clone Shuriken Jutsu to overwhelm or hold off opponents while he set up a powerful attack. He also used the Water Clone Technique and Lightning Release Shadow Clone Technique frequently, as instant attacks on enemies; or to set the foundation for a huge attack. Densetsu's skill with Clone Techniques made him an unpredictable foe who always found ways to bypass an opponent's defence, or defend against their attacks. Barrier Ninjutsu Densetsu was highly skilled with barrier ninjutsu, capable of using basic barriers like the Pentagon Barrier all the way to high level and ultra resilient techniques like the Uchiha Flame Formation and the Decagon Barrier which both could take direct hits from S-Rank techniques. In many battles especially with dangerous ninjutsu users, Densetsu relied on these shielding techniques as initial moves in a battle to prevent or delay a fight while he formulated strategies. He would also trap users at the centre of a barrier to prevent them from giving him chase. With higher level shinobi, Densetsu also formed the Four Red Yang Formation, a powerful barrier ninjutsu capable of holding tailed beasts in, even absorbing their tailed beast balls. Summoning Technique While he usually relied on his own prowess to overcome enemies, Densetsu was a skilled user of the Summoning Technique when things got out of hand. His personal summons, toads; were mainly Gamahiro and Gamaken, summoning Gamatatsu later on. He could cooperate devastatingly well (using cooperation ninjutsu such as Fire Release: Toad Oil Flame Bullet) with his toad companions and was on very friendly terms with them. Bukijutsu As his cunning traits would suggest, Densetsu came full of surprises and unorthodox tricks. He used various ninja tools frequently, with great skill. He wielded shuriken, kunai and wire strings in a very tactical manner. He could also deflect the projectiles launched by others with projectiles of his own. When not given enough time to draw his sword, Densetsu relied on two kunai he kept strapped to his wrists; and was very skilled with using them to mow down enemies, or to deflect blades. He was also relatively skilled with a bow and arrow, being skilled enough to hit moving targets in rapid succession. Taijutsu Initially, Densetsu showed minimal and basic prowess in taijutsu, especially in hand to hand combat. Identifying this as his Achilles Heel, he began focusing on improving and after unlocking his Sharingan, Densetsu began copying his opponents tactics and gaining inspiration for his own combinations. To add to the mix, his Sharingan enabled him to read his opponent's movements and counter attack accordingly, making him very difficult to defeat in hand to hand combat. Eventually, Taijutsu became a commonly used form of combat for Densetsu. He made use of his speed and reflexes to become a skilled martial artist, relying on quick counter attacks and targeted attacks. He even developed his own taijutsu combinations and manoeuvres, capable of holding his own with his fists against any opponents. However, by Dentetsu's own admission, he was nowhere near mastery where taijutsu was concerned. Several times his lack of pure taijutsu mastery was exploited by high level taijutsu orientated enemies. While he possessed great speed and grace, Dentetsu lacked a key component in further forms of taijutsu: sheer strength. He was occasionally overpowered by brawlers and quickly overrun by taijutsu specialists, like Tsubusa Hareroyo and Kimmimaro. However, when armed with a pair of kunai, Densetsu was a highly skilled and lethal fighter; as he showcased his stylish flair and blinding speed to devastating effect, as shown when he killed four ANBU Root shinobi. In Part II, his skills in taijutsu improved to a point where he basically showed flawless demonstrations of taijutsu against various taijutsu users. He learned to make up for his lack of strength by improving on his speed and employing shadow clones. Genjutsu While Dentetsu was not naturally a Genjutsu type shinobi, he was greatly skilled with the Genjutsu that were gifted to him due to his Sharingan. He was also highly knowledgable on Izanami and Izanagi, even though he never used either. Densetsu was highly perceptive and knowledgable with Genjutsu as a whole, able to quickly reverse an opponent's Genjutsu by overcoming it with Genjutsu of his own. The trick to this was in accepting that the enemy had used Genjutsu, while launching another Genjutsu to penetrate the enemy's attack, and leave them vulnerable. Besides the Genjutsu of his clan, he could identify and name many other Genjutsu, as well as find an effective way to counter them. He also used various visual genjutsu which his Sharingan offered him in battle. Densetsu was also very skilled with Amenokoyane, a visual technique which was incredibly difficult to differentiate from reality, managing to even use this technique on somebody as powerful as Danzō Shimura. Densetsu's usage of Amenokoyane was flawless, as he could 'wage battles in the mind' before his enemy even noticed. Often using Genjutsu to penetrate his opponents minds and gain insight to their talents, Densetsu would still be at an advantage if the Genjutsu was broken. However, Densetsu tended to use Genjutsu as a fall back option instead of a primary form of attack. Other Skills While he already boasted great skill in ninjutsu, near unrivalled speed, intelligence and courage, Densetsu was also a highly capable leader, able to motivate those under his command to never give in, even when the odds were stacked against them. He was apparently also highly skilled in kenjutsu, as he carried a katana with him all the time and even duelled certain enemies with them. Apart from that, Densetsu was also known to be very proficient with Fuinjutsu, capable of utilising the Contract Seal and even the difficult Evil Sealing Method. He also created his own sealing technique which enabled him to seal powerful attacks into a specialised scroll, with three empty slots. Stats Part I Gato Arc After several encounters with a bunch of thugs, Densetsu attempted to break up a criminal ring led by the international criminal, Gato. After defeating several gangs of thugs, Densetsu began targeting Gato himself, hunting down his right hand men. After Densetsu captured a man called "The Collector", he quickly interrogated him, gaining knowledge of Gato's plans. The vigilante began disrupting several trafficking activities which the crime lord used to increase outcome; easily defeating wave after wave of thugs. Threatened, Gato sent one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, Jinin Akebino, after Densetsu. Launching a violent attack on a nearby fishing village, Akebino began massacring innocent civilians to lure Densetsu to the location. Before he could decapitate a child, Densetsu appeared quickly and kneed Akebino in the solar plexus. Taken aback by the shock attack, Akebino wields Kabutowari devastatingly at Densetsu, who engaged him with a katana. Knowing he could not best a Swordsman of the Mist in swordplay alone, Densetsu led the shinobi away from the village by feigning an escape. On the outskirts of the village, Densetsu used his blinding speed to evade Kabutowari and launch guerrilla style attacks on Akebino. With every attack, Densetsu gained knowledge on Akebino's reflexes, tactics and weaknesses; although Akebino did not realise this. To make up for the pounding he was receiving, Akebino flung smoke bombs and conjured up several Water Clones, cornering Densetsu and eventually smashing him at full power with Kabutowari. However, it emerged that this was actually only a Shadow Clone of Densetsu which was utilised when Akebino used the smoke bombs. The real Densetsu used the Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique and emerged from the ground right underneath the real Akebino, using his katana to pierce Akebino's exposed chin. Akebino however reacted very quickly, managing to pull of a Substitution Technique and evade certain death very narrowly. Noting Densetsu's intellect, Akebino vowed to kill him instantly. Charging at Densetsu again, Akebino furiously unleashed Kabutowari, creating massive shockwaves and craters in the ground. Densetsu realised that the Swordsman of the Mist was simply keeping him from using ninjutsu by unleashing huge shockwaves; a useless delay tactic. Flinging a few Shuriken to distract Akebino, Densetsu capitalised on the momentary distraction to use the his Earth Release: Ensnaring Soil to pin down and immobilise Akebino. Eventhough he was outmatched from the start, Akebino refused to admit defeat, futilely struggling against the hardened and sturdy Earth tendrils. Densetsu left Akebino to the villagers' mercy. They decapitated him shortly after Densetsu left the scene. Gato was eventually murdered later on by his own hired gun. Knowing his reign of terror was officially over, Densetsu moved away from the Land of Waves and headed towards a rich country named the Land of Corn. Uprising Arc At the Land of Corn, Densetsu catches wind of a plot to overthrow the leadership of the land after capturing and beating up a thug. The leader of this revolt was a shinobi called Fuji Koharu who intended to take control of the land's financial muscle to finance his underground rebel movement. Knowing an 'underground army' would threaten the stability of the nearby countries and possibly even ignite a war between several states, the Uchiha decides to take down Koharu before his plans succeed. One day, during a procession; Koharu sends several assassins to kill the Land of Corn's daimyo. Disguised in the crowd, Densetsu leaps into action and engages the assassins in a sword fight. Quickly stabbing one of them in the neck, the agile ninja holds the remaining assassins off while the royal guard surrounds the daimyo. After failing to overpower Densetsu, the remaining assassins flee. Impressed by the masked boy's skill, the daimyo asks Densetsu who he is; to which he replies "The Human Torch". Several of the villagers recognise this moniker, as news of Jinin Akebino's defeat at the hands of a young boy had spread far and wide. Explaining the situation to the daimyo, Densetsu declares his willingness to help the daimyo defeat the rebels; who had been wrecking havoc with guerrilla style attacks around the land. Over the next month, Densetsu takes down the trouble makers with minimal ease; turning into a hero in the eyes of the villagers. Determined to bring him down, Fuji Koharu himself decides to lead an assault on the royal residence. Killing the Daimyo's personal guards easily, Koharu infiltrates the Daimyo's quarters while his rebels fight the other guards. Koharu declares his wish to immediately kill the Daimyo, eliminate Densetsu later and take control of the land by force. As he swings the blade to slash the Daimyo, he is shocked when the Daimyo blocks the attack quickly with a kunai. It turns out that the "Daimyo" was actually Densetsu disguised by a Transformation Technique to lure Koharu to his location. Revealing that he had hidden the Daimyo in a secure location, Densetsu vowed to end the fight without using even 12% of his effort. Pulling out a spare dagger, Koharu uses his kenjutsu prowess to force Densetsu on the defensive. However, without Koharu's knowledge; Densetsu had booby trapped certain parts of the room, simply leading Koharu into a trap while feigning to retreat. Koharu instantly falls for the first trap, a simple mouse trap hidden behind a rug. Distracted by his toe getting caught in the trap, Densetsu appears behind him and initiates the Tiger Combo to slam Koharu through a wall. Having twisted his neck very badly due to Densetsu's taijutsu attack, Koharu lies defeated outside in the terrace, with Densetsu pointing out that he was defeated without even wasting a little chakra. The royal guards eventually defeat the other rebels and the day belongs to Densetsu. Grateful for Densetsu's help, the Daimyo asks if Densetsu wished for any reward while addressing the civilians in a speech. Smiling as he took off his mask for the first time, Densetsu steps forward on the stage; drawing gasps from everyone who recognise him to be the wanted missing-nin from Konoha. He simply says "Tell the criminals that the Torch is coming." Before anyone registered what happened, Densetsu disappears in a cloud of smoke. Hunted Arc After his activities in the Land of Corn, word of Densetsu's power and skill spread across the nations like wildfire. Matching his new vigilante persona with his real name, the bounty and danger rating Densetsu held in Bingo Books increased tenfold. Constantly on the move, Densetsu stuck to his usual activities, foiling criminal activities and working for the greater good of the oppressed — although the murders of Jinin Akebino and the assassins only served to convince the leadership of several countries that he was a threat that had to be treated with caution, or eliminated. One fine day, Densetsu discovered that one of his hideouts had been invaded and compromised after noting that one of his windows were tightly closed shut. As Densetsu always left the windows of his hideouts loosely closed with a small gap, he theorised that someone had entered his hideout from the window, possibly booby trapped it, and was even likely to be waiting nearby. Acting like nothing happened, Densetsu activates his Sharingan and pretends to walk away. However upon turning his back, his plan works. The Sharingan detects the slightest movement behind the house near some bushes. Instantly the Uchiha turns and around and flings a kunai with an explosive tag at the bush. The invader escapes the explosion and charges at Densetsu, who throws a smoke bomb and disappears. Knowing that the assailant had been a bounty hunter, Densetsu decides to drop under the radar temporarily to lead the hunter off his trail. Making his way towards the Land of Fire, Densetsu feels like he is being followed, eventhough he is moving at top speed through the trees. Feeling something being thrown at him, Densetsu ducks in time as three Shuriken hit the tree ahead of him. Reacting quickly, he acrobatically somersaults off the higher branches and makes his way to lower ground. Seeing a shadow on top of him, Densetsu sends an attack to the higher branches, but his enemy appears behind him quickly. Densetsu manages to evade the shock attack, noting his opponent's exceptional speed. Taken aback by Densetsu's counter attack, the opponent rushes at Densetsu and attacks. Dodging the quick attacks with his Sharingan, a blow catches Densetsu in the face, shattering his mask. Shocked, Densetsu launches his own attacks, but is repelled by his opponent's taijutsu skill. Increasing his speed, Densetsu accelerates to a blur and manages to remove his opponent's mask this time, noticing his opponent is a Hyuga. The Hyuga charges forward again, this time using the Gentle Fist and pressing the Uchiha. While he is just barely able to avoid the blows of the bounty hunter, Densetsu is unable to use ninjutsu as the speed of the attacks were overpowering. Taking advantage of a brief lapse in the bounty hunter's concentration, Densetsu casts Amenokoyane and traps the Hyuga momentarily; gaining knowledge of some of the hunter's moves in a split second before he snaps out of the Genjutsu. Shocked that someone could recognise Amenokoyane so quickly, Densetsu uses the Shadow Clone Technique and attacks the bounty hunter, however the shadow clones are quickly and almost effortlessly defeated. This gives Densetsu the needed opening and he manages to hit his opponent and thrust him backwards in the trees. Evacuating the forest, Densetsu is intercepted by the bounty hunter again. Attacking him quickly, Densetsu attempts to find a blindspot in his opponent's defence; quickly appearing behind the Mud Wall that the Hyuga had erected to defend against the fire attack. However, the Byakugan makes sure that every angle of the bounty hunter's defence was well covered. Engaging him in a blade lock, the Hyuga confessed that he had been tailing Densetsu for a long time, gaining knowledge of many of his moves and tactics, pridefully declaring to bring him to the bounty office, dead or alive. Smiling sarcastically, Densetsu reveals that the bounty hunter had just fallen into a trap. The soil begins to wrap and harden around the Hyuga's torso and legs, and the real Densetsu appears behind the Hyuga, revealing that his initial fire attack was just a distraction to send a clone to attack the bounty hunter, while he remained safely underground to launch a ninjutsu to immobilise the hunter. Cursing and praising the cunning move, the Hyuga who reveals himself to be Kaoru Shin'ya, uses his Eight Trigrams technique to easily break free of the bindings. He proceeded to attack Densetsu again, this time shifting to a more advanced attacking style to force Densetsu to block. Eventually, Shin'ya lands enough hits on Densetsu's arms, shutting down the chakra points there and rendering him unable to mould chakra with hand seals. Deprived of many of his ninjutsu, Densetsu had to rely on taijutsu to dodge and counter attack his opponent, who had begun switching to more potent and advanced attacking forms. As Shin'ya's speed increased, Densetsu began having difficulty to keep up, even with his Sharingan. The tide tilted in the Hyuga's favour as he intensified his assault, hitting more and more of Densetsu's chakra points. Densetsu activates his Mangekyō Sharingan, shocking Shin'ya. The fight now shifted in Densetsu's favour and he charged at the bounty hunter with a renewed vigour, launching lightning fast kicks while forcing his opponent back into the jungle. However as the battle raged on, the Mangekyō Sharingan began draining Densetsu of his chakra and he began slowing down. Shin'ya once again pressed, thundering Densetsu with quick and strong attacks, but Densetsu had noticed Shin'ya weakness. While he attacked with high speed, his attacks were mainly based on muscle memory and instinct — meaning he didn't have enough time to think as he attacked. Making use of this flaw, Densetsu flung a flash bomb and blinded Shin'ya for a split second. Anticipating a sneak attack, Shin'ya went defensive and truly enough countered Densetsu's attempted Tiger Combo. Again Shin'ya pressed on, determined to defeat Densetsu quickly. Taking many hits, Densetsu gradually led Shin'ya towards a large tree and dodged one of the Hyuga's punches. The punch connected with an explosive tag which was strapped to the tree and thrust Shin'ya backwards. Shin'ya finally understood that the flash bomb hadn't been to blind him from Densetsu's sneak attack — it had been to disguise the planting of the explosive tag trap. However he had no time to react. With his hand burnt by the blast, Densetsu used a toned down version of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms which he had copied with his Sharingan earlier, to hit Shin'ya's chakra points rapidly. Downing the shocked Hyuga, finally he used Amenokoyane again. Due to having his specific chakra points shut down, Kaoru Shin'ya could not escape this time from the Genjutsu since he could not channel chakra to break the genjutsu. Adding another Genjutsu to the mix, Densetsu peeled back the layers of his mind, viewing his past; his roots in Konoha, betraying the village and his clan, joining Takigakure, his suppressed pinings for his family, his regrets and his arrogance. Densetsu deduced that the bounty hunter was actually in the profession layer his guilt for betraying the Leaf and his clan to justify his betrayal by gaining power and defeating powerful ninja with large bounties. Shocked and powerless, the defeated Shin'ya lay on the ground, waiting for Densetsu to finish him. Densetsu however saw the good in the young man deep down despite his traitorous actions, telling him to go home and surrender his knowledge of Takigakure's actions to Konoha's ANBU to receive a semi-pardon. Putting him into another Genjutsu to enable him to reflect on his actions, Densetsu knocked him out and fled the scene. Over the next month or so, there was no news from Shin'ya in any way, but Densetsu eventually heard rumours that a Hyuga man had returned to Konohagakure weeks before. As he already was in the Land of Fire, Densetsu returned to Konoha for a brief time, bypassing the security barriers with the codes he knew due to his time in ANBU. Using the Transformation Technique to disguise himself as an old man, Densetsu made his way around the village sentimentally, noting the changes that had occurred in his 3 years away from it. Densetsu decided to pay a short visit to Itachi Uchiha's younger brother, Sasuke Uchiha, finding him with another interesting individual, Naruto Uzumaki. Watching the two from the distance, he noted how Sasuke bore a striking resemblance to his older brother, and reminisced to older days. Densetsu made his way out of the village quickly after that, heading to the Land of the Sun. Land of Sun Arc Akatsuki Emergence Arc Kirigakure Infiltration Arc Part II Criminal X Arc During the time skip, Densetsu's fame spread and his powers had improved even further. Now even respected by Kage level shinobi, Densetsu was now a controversial occupant in the Bingo Book, and only Root agents were still sent on his tail off and on. Keeping up with the Akatsuki and even Jashinists, Densetsu however had been occupied over the two years by a group of criminals led by the legendary and infamous ANBU killer, Criminal X. Over time, Densetsu had been trying to research Criminal X's history, but the crime lord was as elusive as Densetsu was, carrying out robberies and murders and never leaving witnesses to tell tales of his strengths or weaknesses. Criminal X's henchmen were also well trained, capable of facing ANBU level shinobi with relative ease. However Densetsu's silent gathering of intelligence had still not been detected by Criminal X or his henchmen, so the Uchiha anonymously sent information on the organisations hideouts to the various ANBU black ops of different villages. With the tip offs, Criminal X's cronies were gradually picked off one by one by suprise attacks led by ANBU black ops, with Densetsu always watching smugly from a distance, hidden. Eventually a few weeks later, a team of ANBU black ops assaulted a warehouse, only to be faced with a hooded masked man with a scythe. The man quickly proved to be a dangerous adversary, charging and killing two of the ANBU with his scythe the moment they entered the building. Capitalising on the remaining two members' shock, he charged again with his scythe and attacked again, however both the ANBU evaded the attack. Before he could launch another attack, Densetsu arrived and blocked his impending attack with a katana. The other two ANBU recognised Densetsu as the Human Torch, and attempted to launch an attack at the masked man while Densetsu held him in a blade lock, however the man stomped on the ground quickly and summoned a Rashōmon wall, blocking both ANBU's ninjutsu attacks and causing Densetsu to retreat. The masked man left them no time to launch attacks, viciously desummoning his Rashōmon wall and immediately smashing his scythe in front of Densetsu and the two ANBU. While Densetsu jumped onto the top of the warehouse and held on to the ceiling, the masked man made quick work of the ANBU, punching one of them causing the ANBU operative to explode and decapitating the other one. Densetsu was shocked by the man's power, but immediately attacked from the ceiling, catching the masked man offguard in a series of explosions. Densetsu jumped back to the ground, only to narrowly dodge a blow from the masked man who had appeared suddenly behind him. Shocked by the man's prowess, Densetsu rolled away and attacked again, this time using his Clone Shuriken Combo to overpower and suddenly appear behind the masked man, stabbing the masked man in the neck with a kunai. Again Densetsu expressed shock when the man casually pulled the kunai out of his throat unscathed. Wielding his scythe with surprising speed, the man forced Densetsu on the defensive, taking advantage of the Uchiha's lapse in concentration, unleashing a stream of lava at Densetsu. Densetsu reacted quickly to the Lava, utilising a fire ninjutsu and earth ninjutsu to neutralise and block the lava, respectively. Praising Densetsu's versatility and skill, the masked man realises that ANBU black ops have surrounded the warehouse, and tells Densetsu that they will face again alone very soon, and that Densetsu would die then. When Densetsu attempts to stop him by using the Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet technique, the masked man creates a powerful explosion technique which destroys the whole warehouse. Densetsu is forced to momentarily use his Susanoo's ribcage to shield himself from the huge blast, but after the explosion, he notices the masked man has disappeared. Knowing the ANBU would move in soon, Densetsu quickly speeds away, intent on finding and neutralising the masked man. Throughout the weeks, a series of grizzly rocked the great ninja nations, as the mutilated corpses of shinobi were found dumped in front of the borders of the great villages. Some of the bodies were charred, and Densetsu suspected strongly that it was done by the masked man. Eventually a big message painted in blood was found near Konohagakure, reading "Human Torch, I'm coming for you." Densetsu now knew without doubt that it was the masked man. Eventually a full scale attack on a nearby port caught Densetsu's attention. A man was seen carrying a scythe, killing innocent bystanders and slaughtering shinobi who fought back. Making his way to the location, Densetsu did battle with several of the masked man's henchman, allowing nearby bystanders to escape. See main article: Duel of Destiny: The Chūnin Face Off In a long drawn out duel, Densetsu and Iwao fought until the port was reduced to flame and rubble. Time and time again Densetsu landed critical blows on Iwao, who simply healed himself and fought Densetsu's wit with brutal power. Eventually Densetsu managed to seal Iwao's Kekkei Genkai, the Lava and Explosion Releases, after masterminding a brilliant move which took Iwao off guard. As Iwao's rage grew, the fought moved to the nearby forests, where Iwao gained a quick advantage by using the Wood Release. As Iwao used a Wood Dragon to decimate the area and overpower Densetsu, who summoned the Susanoo as the two waged a battle of epic proportions. The battle shifted to a nearby town, where both men engaged in a ground duel again, activating Sage Mode. Tossing each other through buildings in a display of sheer power and skill, they attacked each other without holding back and eventually Densetsu's wit won. Using two Lightning powered attacks to pressure Iwao's nervous system, Densetsu manages to fry the immortal's muscles and his nerves, rendering him immobile. Frustratedly Iwao concedes defeat, tearfully enraged that he cannot beat Densetsu no matter how powerful he becomes. Densetsu talks to him and points out his errors, before delivering Iwao back to Kirigakure to spend time incarcerated Family After a month of secretly watching the Jashin Cult and the defeat of Akuhei Iwao, Densetsu was batlingg a few rogue ninja near the borders of Kumogakure. Easily defeating them, Densetsu prepared to flee the scene as a group of Kumo ANBU approached. However one of them called out to him, causing him to temporarily puase. As he turned around, the ANBU who had called him removed his own animal mask while his allies apprehended the downed suspect. Densetsu was shocked, as it was revealed to be his older brother. As his brother ran and tearfully hugged him, Densetsu was speechless, still dumbfounded as he has finally stumbled across a family member. While the other ANBU cornered Densetsu to capture him, Densetsu whispered to his brother, telling him to return home and wait for him there. His brother did not understand, but after flinging a flashbomb, Densetsu disappeared. Jashin Arc Infiltration of Amegakure Invasion of Konoha Arc Arriving just in time to participate in the defence of Konoha after managing to only just survive in Amegakure, Densetsu witnessed the destruction of Konoha by the hands of the Asura Path. Realising the main danger would be the summons of the Animal Path, Densetsu chased it down; taking on one of the ox summons. Quickly overpowering it with ninjutsu, Densetsu used one of his Fire techniques to set the ox on fire, causing the Animal Path to quickly de-summon it before it died. Reaching the Animal Path, Densetsu engaged in taijutsu attacks to prevent the Animal Path from summoning more beasts. Eventually, Densetsu bypasses its' defence, sending it a kick which sends it flying through a wall. Going through the wall, the Uchiha is ambushed by the Human Path, which in turn throws Densetsu back out into the streets. Appearing behind him, it attempts to quickly extract his soul and kill him, while searching for Naruto Uzumaki's whereabouts, but Densetsu's speed enables him to quickly manoeuvre himself to dodge the move. Launching a swift counter attack, Densetsu uses the another ninjutsu to try andelectrocute the Human Path, which evades his attack. Activating his Sharingan, Densetsu charges again, but this time is punched in the face by the resurgent Animal Path. With the help of his Sharingan, Densetsu evens up the odds taijutsu wise, launching quick attacks against the Animal Path while avoiding the lethal Human Path's hands. Finding an opening, Densetsu manages to restrain the Human Path and uses a Fireball technique to push back the Animal Path, however his efforts are in vain as the Deva Path arrives after just defeating Kakashi Hatake. Freeing the Human Path, the Animal and Human Paths retreat to other parts of the village while the Deva Path states that he must destroy Densetsu to make sure the Uchiha cannot meddle any further. Despite using all his tricks and switching between various forms of ninjutsu, Densetsu is repelled easily by the Deva Path, just like earlier. Noting a time limit this time between Pain's abilities, Densetsu prepares to activate the Mangekyō Sharingan, but a well timed Shinra Tensei hits him full on, smashing him into rubble. Noting that Densetsu had used too much chakra against the previous Paths and was now fatigued, Pain drives a chakra receiver through Densetsu; however it turns out that "Densetsu" was just a Shadow Clone. Using the Toad Flatness technique, Densetsu emerged from Deva Path's shadow and prepared a sneak attack, but Pain, having known of Jiraiya's use the technique, countered him quickly by using another Shinra Tensei at point blank range. The impact of the technique shatters some of Densetsu's ribs and left arm, but resiliently he performs another quick fire ninjutsu technique to exploit the time limit imposed by Shinra Tensei. However, another one of the Six Paths of Pain, the Preta Path, arrives and absorbs the ninjutsu. Shocked and almost out of chakra, Densetsu's Sharingan deactivates. Unable to use the Sharingan, activate the Mangekyō Sharingan or use any powerful techniques, Densetsu struggles to even stand; determined to take down both Pains somehow. Seeing his opponent was out of chakra, the Deva Path uses a final attack to topple a building and to send the rubble crashing down on Densetsu. With Kakashi and Densetsu out of the way, the Six Paths proceed with a fullscale assault on Konoha. Near death, Densetsu notes that he is too mortally wounded to move as one of his ribs had pierced his right lung, and the rubble had broken his left knee. Katsuyu however attaches herself to him and attempts to heal him, however the physical strain is too much for even the powerful Uchiha to handle, and he loses consciousness. Densetsu later survives the massive destructive attack Pain launches on Konoha after being shielded by Katsuyu. After Naruto's victory, Densetsu is jailed; with Danzō ominously promising to "deal with him" after returning from the Kage Summit. Pardon and Return to Konoha After it transpired that Danzō had been killed by Sasuke Uchiha, Densetsu uses Konohanasakuyahime to phase through his high security cell, making his way to Tsunade's offices. There, he explains his whole tale to Tsunade, explaining he's done running and wishes to stay home. Tsunade, still suspicious questions him further, but Densetsu responds that he could have escaped from Konoha easily, but chose to talk to Tsunade. Densetsu also further elaborates that he could have traded Konoha's secrets or helped the Akatsuki, but never did. Tsunade soon is convinced by Densetsu's innocence after several former Root members reveal the nature in which Danzō targeted Densetsu. An official pardon is issued worldwide, and Densetsu is removed from the list of missing-nin, offered the chance to rejoin the ANBU black ops as their official commander. Densetsu however refuses, asking that Tsunade instead assign him to the Academy as an instructor. Tsunade accepts his request and officially promotes him to the rank of Jōnin. Now a free man whose deeds were hero worshipped by the citizens of Konohagakure, Densetsu strode the ravaged streets and made his way past the adoring fans and to his old home. His landlord had passed away shortly before Pain's Invasion but apart from some minor damage, the house was still standing. It also transpired that the landlord had penned a will and inherited all his fortunes to Densetsu, whom he had grown to view as a son. Densetsu teleports to each of his safe houses, emptying them all and bringing them back to Konoha. Happily, Densetsu dons his forehead protector on his head again, officially back home. He then heads to the streets to aid in the rebuilding of his home. Battling the Brotherhood Quotes * I'm a genius, I'm not perfection. * Listen, I don't have much time here, every second I spend in Konoha could be my last, but if I leave without seeing you, it's the equivalent of dying each day I spend in exile with guilt. It's simple, but you may never see me alive again; the path I'm going down...well, I just want you to know that you weren't '''just' a friend to me—I love you, and I always will.'' —Densetsu to Hitomi Sarutobi before the Uchiha Clan Downfall *''Your lust for power will be your demise Danzō, you mark my words!'' —Densetsu to Danzō *''Power is merely a mad lust to fill one's insecurity with fear and sullen respect...but in the end that insecurity will only grow, and eventually consume you.'' *''Too slow! Mates, you're going to cut each other up long before you hit me!'' *''A Hyūga with a mask! Are you really that insecure about those big white eyes of yours?'' Personally I'm a fan though, especially when those Byaku-veins pop out! —Densetsu to Kaoru Shin'ya during their duel *''All those years away, all the pain, all those dangerous, evil people I fought, all those close shaves with death but surviving...it was all worth it to see you again.'' —Densetsu and Hitomi at the end of Part I *''Is this a game of whose sword stabs fastest? Cause I think I've won.'' *''Hey bro, aren't we gonna kick some ass together as a team stunt or something? I mean we've never teamed up before?—Densetsu to his elder brother, Kazuo. *''Mom, dad...you'll never know how I suffered without you both. I always wanted to find you, to ask you things, but all that is unnecessary. I cannot stay with you here, my heart is with Konoha, but I always will be your son. —Densetsu to his parents after meeting them after more than ten years. *''Juro, the strongest shinobi isn't the one with the most techniques, or the strongest technique. It's the shinobi who can stand against the deadliest technique, willing to take hit after hit without falling; who never budges in resolve, who stares death in the face and says "You're not getting me anytime soon buddy", the one who's willing to endure incredible odds and believe he can pull through. The shinobi is the one who endures. That's who you should aspire to be, a man I'm confident you will be, now make me proud, son." —Densetsu to Juro Uchiha, his son. Trivia * Densetsu has completed 158 missions in total; 25 E-Rank, 9 D-Rank, 35 C-Rank, 31 B-Rank, 52 A-Rank and 6 S-Rank. * Densetsu's favourite word is "Fun", and his second favoured word is "skill". ** His favourite food is chicken rice with pork, served in various sauces. ** Densetsu hates raw food. * Densetsu wishes to fight Itachi Uchiha, Hiruzen Sarutobi and Kabuto Yakushi. * Densetsu hates wasting money, saving his cash up carefully in a hole he dug near the Hokage Monument. * His hobbies are drawing, lying down atop the Hokage Monument to watch the sky, reading and napping. * Densetsu is modelled after Vash the Stampede and Kabuto Yakushi.